Give your heart a break
by Heyitsokay
Summary: She was afraid of being loved. He was afraid of not being loved. Will they find eachother? They will. It just takes time to realize love isn't bad. it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello peeps. I wanted to do a new story so feel free to read it. Loren and Eddie don't know eachother….yet. Y'all are amazing. BTW Chloe and Eddie recently broke up. Review if you want me to keep on writing XOXO**

**Song you should listen to (SYSLT): Do it all again – Chris Wallace**

**Chapter one**

**Loren's POV**

„_I don't even know where I'm going but I know where I've been._

_I couldn't believe I found love but I found you again._

_And all that I know is_

_We're gonna do it all again."_

I listen to the radio, singing along with the song although the words don't make sense to me. I've never been in love, I've never been heartbroken. Well, once. I've been heartbroken once. And that one time hurt so damn much that I've sworn to myself I wouldn't fall in love. And I won't. I will never fall in love. Love brings hurt, my father taught me that 14 years ago and I don't want to risk a heartbreak after that. I will never be able to love someone. I'll stick with listening to artists. My favourites are Taylor Swift, Alanis Morisette, Simple Plan and last but not least Eddie Duran. Taylor keeps writing songs about how falling in love hurts. So I'll stick with just listening to her wise words.

„_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar."_

„_Dear john, I see it now all that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with."_

„_I knew you were trouble when you walked in."_

Then we have Alanis Morisettes 'you oughta know' it's beautiful. Now on to Simple Plan

"_Your love is just a lie, it's nothing but a lie."_

„_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love."_

Then Eddie Duran, he doesn't write these sort of songs but his songs are different. They make me feel alive. I love them, I love them more than any others' songs. I was on my way to my lovely house in tarzana right now. Tonight I have this freaking Eddie Duran concert and I am so damn excited. I wondered what I was going to wear. Oh, damn, what am I going to wear? This is so damn hard. I stopped the car, got out and walked inside my house. Smiling, happy. I walked to my closet and got out a black top with black jeans and black heels and put them on. I applied light pink shiny lip gloss and black eyeliner and mascara. I combed my brown hair. And walked to the living room, while texting with my always happy best friend Mel, she is amazing.

(_**Bold & Italic is Loren, **_**Bold is Mel)**

_**I am so freaking excited Mel, we are going to see Eddie Duran live :D:D:D**_

**I know right, who's the best for getting us tickets?**

_**YOU ARE! Are you here in 1 hour? That will give me some time to eat?**_

**Okay, see ya Lo! Love you!**

_**See ya. Love ya too!**_

When I looked up from my Phone I saw my mom standing in front of a man. When I saw his face I immediately knew who he was. „What are you doing here?" I said to him harshly. „Loren, you've become such a wonderful young woman." He said to me. I stood there, shocked. Hundreds of emotions running trough my head. I did what my first impuls was. I shoved him aside and got in my car. I drove to the one spot that reminded me of him. Griffith Park. Luckily my guitar was stil in my trunk and when I stopped my car it was already dark outside. I quickly got out and grabbed my guitar. I walked up the hill and started to play. Just play.

**Eddie's POV  
**

Getting ready for my concert always is troubling. I love to play, I love music, but sometimes this businuess is just a little overwhelming. There are a lot of gold diggers in this businuess. It's frustrating, you never know if someone genuinely cares for you or just cares about what you could do for 'em. It just sucks. Back to the point. A part of my 'getting ready for the show process' is going to my Griffith Park spot. So here I am, on my way. In my sunglass/hoodie attemt of an disguise

I hiked up the hill and stopped when I heard the sound of music. A guitar playing, a voice singing, it was beautiful.

"_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw my right out of your world? _

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved."_

I walked closer towards her and now she noticed me. Well, she heard me walk towards her and then she turned around and noticed me. "Uh, who are you? What are you doing here? Do I need to be afraid?" She asked, she was a little frightened. I imagined what it was like to be her. In the dark on top of a hill, then suddenly a guy with sunglasses on and a hoodie walks towards you. I chuckled. "No need to be afraid." She smiled at me. I now realized how cute she was. I took a moment to process she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. "What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked her. Curious. „I- I, something happened." She said. A tear rolled down her cheek and I brushed it away. I embraced her tightly. „Shhh." I whispered in her ear. I didn't even know her name. „So tell me, beautiful, what is your name?" „My name's Loren." She said as she shot a polite smile at me „Yours?" „Eddie." I smiled back. „So, can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. „Well, I ran into someone and it just reminded me of how I will never fall in love." She said with a serious and a tad sad face. I grabbed my notebook and wrote down.

_The day I first met you, you told me you'll never fall in love._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello folks, Thank you for liking the story. I appreciate it a lot! Here's another chapter. Voíla! I try to make it as long as possible. I'm going away for the weekend so I won't have a computer. I need to study though so I'm bringing my laptop with me. I can write but I don't know if I can get the internet working. Plus I have 2 party's in 2 days. And I have a Greek test tomorrow so I need to study for that to. FANTASTIC ****! Busy busy. I'll try to get you some chapters ready!**

**SYSLT: Soldier – Gavin Degraw**

**Chapter 2**

"_I know you don't believe it, _

_But I said it, and I still mean it._

_If you heard what I told you,_

_When you get worried,_

_I'll be your soldier."_

**Loren's POV**

The stranger, named Eddie and I talked for about half an hour, it was an amazing half an hour. After that I needed to head home and get ready – well, I was already ready. I just needed to fix my make up.

_HONK! HONK!_

„I'm leaving mom! Love you!" I yelled as I ran out of the house. Into my best friend's car. "Hey Mel!" "Hey Lo, are you ready to have the time of your life?" "Yes." We laughed and joked on our way to the Avalon. I was excited. So wired. Just because I was going to see someone perform. Wait, I wasn't going to see just someone perform, I was going to see Eddie Duran perfom. „These are fake." And for so far my happiness. „No, They can't be! Check them again." „I already did twice, these are definetely fake. Step out of the line please." „No, no they can't be." I said. "Come on Lo!" Mel said to me while she grabbed my hand. "Woah, what are you doing Mel?" "Just trust me, Lo." We walked into a dark alley. I was a little scared, I had to admit. "What are we doing here?" I asked her. "Back entrance."

**Eddie's POV**

I walked outside and heard a voice "You want me to break in to a stadion. What the hell." "Lo, why won't you give it a try." I turned my head and saw Loren talking to a girl. Like, the Loren I just met. "Mel, we're gonna get caught and I wouldn't mind to stay out of jail. Who sold you those fake tickets anyways?" "Well, I might have gotten him from Phil." The other girl said hessitating. „From Phil?! Mel, you can't trust him." „I know, I know. Why don't I have different Family?" the girl that was supposedly Mel said. I chuckled. They both turned around and saw me. Loren's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassement. „Hey-„ I stopped talking, I realized Loren doesn't know I'm Eddie _Duran, _She know's I'm Eddie, but not the Duran part. „Would you both like to get in?" I asked them. Loren just nodded in disbelieve. So did Mel. „Thank you, thank you so much." Loren said to me. I just simply smiled at her and gestured her to come inside. Loren was so beautiful. She was even more beautiful now that she had a happier look in her eyes and without the make up over her cheeks instead of on her eyelids. I gave both of them front row wristbands. And sent them in the crowd. It was time, time for me to get on stage. So I did. I got on stage and sang my heart out. It felt amazing.

I reached the bridge of Something in the air and I searched for Loren in the front row. She stuck her hand out and I walked over there and grabbed her hand. I sang to her. And again I realized how beautiful her eyes where. The crowd stopped dancing and I realized that the song was already over. I got lost, staring into Loren's eyes. I walked to the center of the stage and left a speechless Loren. I was speechless myself too. "Well, euh. HAVE AN AMAZING NIGHT LA. BE GOOD FOR EACHOTHER!" I said kissing my two fingers and holding them up in the air. I walked off stage right into my dad's arms. "You've done such a great job buddy." "Awe, thank you Pop, You're amazing!" "Eddie, what was that?" Jake asked curious, he didn't look that happy. "What was what?" "That girl, you held a fan's hand for a long part of a song." I blushed slightly. "She isn't really a fan- well, she is but she is my friend." "And that's why she was in awe that you held her hand?" "I met her earlier tonight. She knows me as Eddie, not Eddie _Duran_." "but she saw you right?" "It was dark and I had my disguise on. We talked. She's so amazing." "My son has a crush on a girl I haven't met. I need to meet her." "Well, I don't have a crush on her." "You don't? Tell that to your cheeks, they are a little red." „Dad!" „What?" „Cut the innocent act." My dad laughed, so did jake. „Are you both laughing at me now?" „No it's just like when you were in high school and you always denied you had crushes on girls back then, when you did. Those were good times." I chuckled. I wasn't going to let her meet my dad anytime soon. I don't want her to find out that I'm Eddie _Duran. _I just want to know if she likes my personality too. Not just my last name and bank acount. No, Loren wasn't going to find it out anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I've been a little preoccupied lately but here I am again. It's been a week or two and the I wanna thank the people who've reviewed already and I just wanted to tell you to read the stories One death, TRUST & Kiss me, Chasing tomorrow and Once in a Life Time. Those are my favorite stories and the authors are amazing writers. So I just wanted to say that and here is another chapter. I'm doing it all in Loren's POV today.**

**Chapter 3**

„_I've made my mistakes, _

_got nowhere to run. _

_The night goes on as I'm fading away."_

***Three weeks later* Loren and Eddie have grown closer.**

**Loren's POV**

I don't exactly know how to feel. I'm angry, hurt, confused. I don't know what to do. I miss my dad. I do. But sometimes I just wanna strangle myself for missing him. I hate him too. But I love him as much. I don't know what to do anymore. I just wanna scream. Why did he leave me? Because I wasn't pretty enough? Because I wasn't good enough? It fucking hurts not to know why. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't feel like talking to Mel about this, she tries to cheer me up, I don't need cheering up I just need advice. Normally I go to my mom for advice, but not about this. About this I can't. And it sucks. Adam and I are friends, but he's more of Mel's best friend than mine. I didn't want to bother my newfound friend Eddie. However he is an amazing friend, he has a rather poor sense of style. I should hand him over to Mel for an afternoon , just to get rid of those hoodies and sunglasses. And don't forget the baseballcaps. I just to sort my feelings out and I knew the right place to do that. Griffith Park.

As I hiked up the hill with my guitar in one hand and songbook in the other I saw the tree. I pulled of my jacked and laid it down in the dirt and sat on it. I grabbed my Phone out of my jacket and checked my text messages

**Bold: Nora**

_Italic: Loren_

**Loren, where are you? ****It's already dark out. And you didn't tell me where you went. **

_Hi, mom. I'm just at my spot. __I'm fine, I'll be home at eleven. Love you._

**Please be safe, I love you too.**

I put my Phone away and grabbed my guitar. I began playing some different rythms , melodies and chords and the lyrics started floating in my head.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I heard someone approach me and as I turned around I saw a hoodie, baseballcap and sunglasses and I knew exactly who it was. "Eddie?" "Hey Lo." I saw him smile, although it was dark. I patted the ground besides me and signaled him to sit down. „What are you up to?" I asked him. „Nothing, I just needed to relax so I came up here." His soft voice, damn. His voice is so sexy. No, I can't think like that. I don't even know what he looks like, maybe it's an old creep with a sexy voice. I mean, I've never seen him without sunglasses and a hoodie. No offense Eddie. I thought. No old man's name is Eddie. I don't particularly like the name Eddie. My idol's name is Eddie too. Eddie Duran. The sexiest man on earth. Okay my thoughts are drifting away. I was thinking about Eddie. It is a possibility that he's an old creep, but this old creep is my friend. "Loren?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "What? Sorry?" "You zoned out." He chuckled. "I'm sorry." I blushed and I hoped he didn't see it. All I knew is that it would be better if I didn't develope more than a friendship with him. No, it wouldn't be better. Let me put that in another way. I _need _to stay friends with him, nothing else, nothing more. Otherwise he's going to hurt me. I'm drowning in my thoughts. Deeper and deeper. No one can save me. I can only save myself. I don't know how. I'm drowning and I forgot how to swim. I'm running out of breath. I feel someone pull me close. Eddie. He saved me from drowning. I realized I started crying without even realizing it. He held me. Embraced me. I burried my tearstained face in his neck. It felt good. Amazingly good. He was, no, _is _my savior. I need him, and it scares me. How much I need him when I've only known him for three weeks. I can't let myself fall in love with him. I can't stay away. I need to stop myself. Right now. But I can't. I simply can't. I pulled back and. We looked at eachother for a minute. No words were needed. I slowly started to lean in. So did he. When I realized what I was doing I tried to pull away but he was like a magnet to me, I couldn't. When he realized what he was doing he pulled away. I had to admit it hurt. I'm already to far in and I don't know if there's a way out. I have to stay away from him. I _need _to stay away from him. Easier said than done. An awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my guitar and songbook and muttered "I need to go." As I almost ran down the hill. Tears were falling down my face. I got in the car quickly and drove home. I walked into the house and said a simple „Hi mom." As I walked to my room. Too scared to face her. Too scared that she will find out I've been crying. I laid down on my bed, and pulled the covers over my head. I started sobbing quietly as I slowly fell in a long sleep.

**I hope it was okay. The songs name is Untitled by Simple Plan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I borrowed my dad's computer to write this but I can't update much, I'm not at home and from here I'm going to the UK in 11 days. I haven't got my laptop with me – smart me. I'm going to give you something now because otherwise you have to wait too long. I'm staying in the UK for 2 weeks and after the UK I go home so I have my laptop then. So, it's a long wait for you guys after this. 25 days, almost a month. Here you go, it's sadly not that long. I'm sorry if you think Eddie swears to much, but he only does it in his head, he doesn't say things like 'fuck', he just thinks it. I'm neither American, nor English so I realized I fucked up and used American-English and English mixed. Everyone makes mistakes, right? :). I actually wrote this chapter for everyone else to understand in another way. Okay, that sounds weird, but I hope you get what I mean.**

**Chapter 4**

"_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be._

_It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me." _

**Eddie's POV**

I screwed up. And now I don't know what to do about it. I'm stuck. I need to control myself better. I can't believe myself. I honestly can't. Why the hell did I do that? I fucking almost kissed her. It's not that I'm not aware of my feelings for her – trust me, I am. It's more that I wasn't aware that my feelings for her are so strong. And now I'm still stuck. I fucking made her cry and now I'm damn mad at myself.

Fuck.

Damn.

Fuck.

Why?

I don't fucking know.

I'm lost, I can't talk to my dad, he will be disappointed in me. I can't talk to Ian, he will laugh at me. And I sure as hell can't talk to Loren. By the minute, I get less angry and more scared. Yes. Scared is a good description of how I feel. Scared to lose her. Scared to hurt her – what I have obviously already done. Scared to show too much affection. And most important, scared she will find out who I am. Why the hell did I have to make it so complicated. I'm complicated now, my feelings are, and I have no clue what to do.

Hopeless.

That's what I am for sure. Just like one of Loren's songs said about her dad: _You're hopeless. _I am hopeless too.

I don' t know what to do. What I am doing isn' t very productive either. Throwing things to the ground in my penthouse – hoping they will break. Most of them don't break, and the things that do break, reflect me. Already broken, and everytime it falls it breaks a little more. I'm scared that the next time I fall, I will survive it, but can't handle the fallout.

I'm just so stuck, lost, scared, angry, emotional unstable, helpless and hopeless at the same time. And it sucks. It sucks that none of these feelings are good. Which means I'm bad. At least feeling bad.

Damn.

Why me?

Sometimes I wish that I was still that little boy in a shop in Venice buying my mom a T-shirt. An innocent boy.

A boy who wasn't cheated on.

A boy who wasn't used.

But I am not that boy anymore, and I have to accept that. I just can't. I don't know why. Why don't I have my mom anymore. It hurts, I wish I had my mom. She would give me good advise. Advise that would work for me. I poured scotch in a glass. Drank it and did the same over and over again. Until my min was clear. Until I didn't have to think about things anymore. Until I could fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I found a chance to write, so here I am. I'm hoping you like that the POV's don't change in a chapter. Well. I am going to do a one-shot today too. But first a chapter. Thanks for all your support **** xoxoxo**

**SYSLT: Paint you wings – All Time Low**

**Chapter 5. **

**Loren's POV**

"_When will the princess,_

_Figure it out,_

_She ain't worth saving." _

That was something I always questioned. Mario gave his life for her. More than one of his lives, **(AN: I refer to Mario bros) **it doesn't make sense that someone gives, roughly 10 lives to save just 1. I don't get it. Maybe that's why I'm not going for it – I'm scared. Scared I end up being Mario. Giving all my lives, to be with someone who will just end up hurting me. Eddie would be the princess just then.

I admit, I want to call Eddie, want to hear his voice, but I'm scared. He'll end up breaking my heart. And I know that. What bothers me more is that I'm already in too deep. I'm sitting here on the couch, playing Mario and I feel like I can't live without him. Feel like it's been ages since I've seen him. While it's actually just 21 hours – yes, I am counting.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" I heard my mom say. "I'm fine, mom." I replied, trying to sound okay. I knew she didn't buy it.

"Are you planning on going to school tomorrow?" she asked me. "Maybe, if I feel better." I said. Hoping she would shut up – not to be rude or something, I just wanted to be alone. To answer my mom's question from earlier. I'm not planning on going to school. I don't want to face Mel. It's feels awful… not telling my best friend something, not wanting to see her, and it hurts. I just want to be alone. I don't want anyone's help, sympathy or compassion.

I need to get out of this house, so I went to _our _spot. I knew Eddie wouldn't be here, because it was day. I never saw him during the day, up there. At least, I thought I knew, I was oddly wrong. As I walked up the hill, I saw someone sitting against the tree. Guitar with him and everything. In a hoodie, baseball cap and sunglasses – while the sun wasn't even shining. I sat down, next to the person.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "Hey" The person replied, in a sexy voice. I recognized the voice. "Eddie?" "Hey Lo." I observed him. No, definitely not an old man. He was quite good looking. Not older than 24.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, while the sun isn't even shining?" I asked him. He shifted uncomfortable, and shrugged. "I'm sorry, are you blind or something?" I asked, curious and scared I said something wrong at the same time.

"No, it's not that. I just, uh.. just" "just what?" "I wear them so I-I don't get recognized." That doesn't make sense, rigt? Or does it? I'm confused right now.

"Why? You're not some sort of criminal, right?" I asked him. "No, I'm actually a-" and then, my phone went off. Just the right moment.

I got up and got my phone out of my pocket. Cam, read the caller ID. "sorry, I gotta take this." I quickly said to Eddie as I picked up my phone.

"Hey Cam!"

"_How'd you know it was me?"_

"Caller ID, Cam. But why are you calling?"

"_I was wondering where you are. I missed you at school today, and you weren't working your shift."_

"I was at home the whole day. I didn't feel too good."

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"No, Mel is coming over already."

"_oh, Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, I guess. Bye Cam."

"_Bye, beautiful."_

I blushed a little, this was honestly the first time someone has called me beautiful.

"Who is Cam?" Eddie said, all tensed up. "A friend, from school." I replied and I saw Eddie relax. What's up with him? "Well, I should get going." I said to Eddie. He stood up too.

We were walking off of the hill, when I stumbled. I tried to hang onto Eddie, but I just pulled him with me. We started to roll off of the hill, and Eddie pulled me close. It felt safe. We were rolling and rolling. Until we finally stopped. Eddie was on top of me and his cap fell of, while rolling. He looked into my eyes, for a second, and then crashed his lips onto mine. I pulled away. He looked at me with a questioning expression, written over his face. I rolled us over, now I was on top of him, instead of the other way around.

"I find it annoying to kiss someone with sunglasses on." I stated as I pulled his sunglasses off of his face. I didn't even look at him, before I crashed my lips against his, again.

**Wow, that was fun to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the sweet reviews. I'm gonna do anotha chapta. Eddie's POV again. And can you leave some song-ideas for the next chapter in the reviews? That'd be great ****.My iPod isn't really lovesong-filled, so when there's drama, I've got enough song-ideas, but I see a romance in the **_**near near near **_**future *wink* Xo'**

**SYSLT: What if I told you – Jason Walker**

**Eddie's POV**

"_What if I told you_

_What was really going on_

_No more masks_

_And no more parts to play." _

The lyrics flowed in my head. Loren was still on top of me, kissing me. It felt so good. She fitted exactly in my arms. I squeezed her butt. I pulled back for a second and started kissing her neck. We both completely forgot we were outside until we heard a voice.

"Lo, is that you?" Loren looked up, in the direction where the voice was coming from. She blushed, damn, she's so cute when she blushes. "uh, hey Mel."

"Loren?" "Yes?" "Why are you on top of Eddie Duran?" Loren looked confused and replied "What? This is just-" she looked at me and realized who I was. "Eddie." She finished her sentence after a few seconds.

"Well, I'm going to get going, because Lisa will kill me." She said, and glanced at me, I realized Loren was still on top of me. "I'm gonna leave you two to your 'fun'" Mel added in a dirty minded voice. I chuckled and Loren gave me a death glare. She got up and hugged Mel, saying her goodbyes to her. I got up too. Shaking Mel's hand. "It was nice to officially meet you." I smiled at her. "it was nice to meet you too." She said, smiling. Then she turned around and walked away.

"I should probably get home. My mom doesn't know where I am." Loren told me. I didn't want her to go. "Did you walk here?" I asked her. "Yes, I did." She said, as she smiled at me. "I'll drive you home." Come on, just say yes. Just let me drive you home. "No, you don't have to, Eddie." "I insist." "I can walk." "No, I'm taking you home." "If you insist."

We started walking towards my car, and I opened the door for her. Then I got in myself. We talked about random things, however, there was just one question on my mind: _Are you mad because I didn't tell you who I am?_ When we arrived at her house she asked me if I wanted to come inside. So I did. Nobody was home. And Loren grabbed my hand. Her hands are so soft. She led me to the couch, and we both sat down.

"Are-" I said. "Do-" Loren started at the same time, "you can go first" she added. So I started. "Are you mad, because I didn't tell you who I am?" I asked. I was nervous. "It's not like I told you my last name, but now I have to, cause I know what yours is." "What is it?" "Tate, Loren Tate."

I thought about her name, Tate. "Tate, it sounds so cool." I said she laughed, and I chuckled. "What were you going to ask me before?" I asked Loren now, curious.

"N-nothing." She stuttered. "What is it, Lo?" "Do you regret kissing me?" "What? Do you?" "No, but if you had to do that all over again. Would you still have kissed me?" "Yes." I said, in a determent tone of voice. I leaned in a little. Until I felt her breath at my mouth. I locked eyes with her, asking for permission. She didn't blink. She just kept staring in my eyes. I looked at her lips, and then back at her eyes. Her eyes had made the same path. I leaned in a little more, and then my lips touched hers.

At first it was an innocent kiss. It felt so good, like Loren's mouth was made just for me, and all my worries faded. As the kiss got a little more intense, I leaned in a little more, and made her fall back on the couch. My hands on both sides of her head supporting me, so I wouldn't crush her. Her hands petted my chest. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and our tongues fought, for dominance. I won. She pulled back and started kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan. She moved back to my mouth. We were both so into it that we didn't realize someone came in, until we heard a guy's voice.

"Loren?" We both looked up, Loren pushed me gently off of her and sat up. "Hey cam." She said, surprised. I couldn't help to feel jealous. "Why are you here?" "Well, you told me you wasn't feeling well, and that Mel was coming over. But I saw Mel in the café, so I thought I'd check on you. But I see you have all the help you need." Giving me a dead glare. Loren was totally oblivious to the fact that me and Cam didn't seem to like eachother. "Look Cam, I'm a little busy, but I'll see you tomorrow in school." Loren said in an innocent tone of voice. I chuckled. Cam walked towards the door and turned around one last time. "See you tomorrow Lo." And walked out of the door. "So, where were we?" Loren said as she pushed me back on the couch again. And again, my worries faded.

**AAH, I didn't know I had that in me. I'm a very innocent 14-year-old. So it was a little weird to write some of these parts. But I'll get over it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm amazing, I keep borrowing my dad's laptop and he doesn't even mind. But now I'm going to complain to you guys about my dad cause I feel like it. My life story: yesterday, I got out of bed and put on my favorite dress. So I walked downstairs and my dad saw me, and I didn't get a goodmorning or something. The first thing he said to me was "too short, you're not walking out of this house dressed like that." And I was like, "it isn't short." And he was like "go change." NOW I'M SAD ****. Haha but you guys aren't here to hear me complain so I'm going to write another chapter. Hahaha, okay. **_**Thank you for that guest and darkheartrocker13 or something, idk the number after 'darkheartrocker' but thank you for your reviews about my age. Hahahah, thank you everyone else for the other sweet reviews.**_** here you go.**

**SYSLT: This song saved my life – Simple Plan, **_**I'm using this song in this chapter, cause I can relate to it. Sometimes a song can save your life. A lot of people will agree with me I think. **_

**Chapter 7**

"_I wanna start by letting you know this, _

_Because of you my life has a purpose. _

_You helped me be who I am today,_

_I see myself in every word you say."_

**Loren's POV**

After 10 minutes of making out, Eddie left. And I was left confused. I still didn't know if I could trust Eddie. I mean, he's a rockstar, he could have any girl in the world.

Why would he choose me?

I grabbed my books and started with studying for this math test. After an hour or two my mom came home.

"Hey, sweetie, you seem like you're doing better." My mom said, as she walked into my bedroom.

"Yeah." I replied, "What's wrong, Lo?" my mom asked me. I stood up and walked straight into my moms arms. She embraced me, and I started sobbing into her shoulder. I felt like a little kid again.

"shh, what's wrong?" she asked me. "I'm scared, mom." I said, in between sobs. "Of what?" "Of my feelings." My mom embraced me tighter. "I'll make you some warm milk and you go change into your PJs."

So that's what I did, when I changed, I drank my milk, and then I just laid in my bed. My thoughts consuming me, until I fell asleep.

I woke up by my alarm clock beeping, I got ready for school, ate breakfast and got in my car. I turned the radio on, and something in the air was playing. I sang along, an realized that Eddie had saved my life many times. Obviously not Eddie himself, but his music. I arrived at school, my first period was Brit Lit. I wasn't allowed to sit next to Mel this period, because she always talks too much. "details." She mouthed me. I rolled my eyes, and concentrated on what Mrs Norman was telling. I got bored soon and started thinking. I grabbed my notebook from my bag, and started writing.

_I wanna start by letting you know this  
Because of you my life has a purpose  
You helped me be who I am today  
I see myself in every word you say  
Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came all just in time  
This song saved my life  
_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever  
You always know how to make me feel better  
Because of you my dad and me are so much closer  
Than we used to be  
You're my escape when I'm stuck  
In this small town  
I turn you up  
Whenever I feel down  
You let me know like no one else  
That it's ok be myself_

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came all just in time  
This song saved my life

You'll never know  
What it means to me  
That I'm not alone  
That I'll never have to be

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came all just in time  
This song saved my life

My life  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life  
My life  
This song saved my life.

I read over what I wrote down a couple times, and then closed my notebook. I saw that Mrs Norman wasn't exactly paying attention to what I was doing so I grabbed my phone out of my bag and texted Eddie.

_Loren _– **Eddie**

_I'm so bored, I don't like school _

**I'm not bored, just working, and thinking of you ;) **

_Aren't you sweet ;)_

**How late are you done with school?**

_Noon, why are you asking?_

**Because I'm going to pick you up. See you then xx**

_See ya xoxo_


	8. 1st AN

**Hey, I know you are all expecting a chapter. I'm working on it cause I got back like yesterday and stuff. **

**It'll probably be up tonight! Byebyeee.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back from the UK. IT WAS SO AMAZING OMYGOD I LOVED IT. AND I WAS PLACED IN AN ADVANCED LEVEL BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT MY ENGLISH WAS REALLY GOOD. AND THEN I WAS THE BEST IN MY CLASS AND OMG I HAD SO MUCH FUN. And on my end report I had like on almost everything 'Excellent.' And on like writing and listening 'Very Good.' And now I'm excited. Okay. But I'm back and I've got like 20 days summer-vacation left so I'm going to write. YEAH! :D. Hahahaa, I figured out how to do linebreaks by the way , now I'm going to use them. AAAAH LEDDIE MELOVESTHEM. Too bad Leddie isn't my otp, but it's close to becoming my otp. And I put my social media on my profile in case someone wants it. ENJOY! OH OH OH OH, another question for you guys! Shall I write the rest of the story in just Eddie's pov, just Lo's pov or both their Pov's? OH AND LISTEN TO HOW YA DOIN' BY LITTLE MIX, OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SONG AND I USUALLY DON'T LISTEN TO THAT SORT OF MUSIC Xoxo**

**SYSLT: **Never gonna be alone – Nickelback

_"You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on,_

_If you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall…"_

**Chapter 8**

**Eddie's POV**

I was happy, it's been a while since I've been happy, but I am now. On my way to pick up Loren, singing along with the radio, checking if she sent my any messages at every traffic light. Even though I was happy, I had this empty, longing feeling inside of me. Then it hit me, I already missed Loren. Man I was deep in, and I knew there was no way out of this anymore. I'm already in love with Loren. Too bad I'm not going to tell her. Oh god, if I do I will look like a psychotic lovesick puppie. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. One minute left, and then I will be at her school, I thought.

When I arrived at the school, I got out of my car and waited for Loren to show up. Instead, a blonde girl came up to me.

"You're Eddie Duran, oh my god, I'm such a big fan." Blondie said.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"My name is Adriana Masters, but what are you doing here?" There was something about this girl, in a negative way. "Just waiting for someone." I muttered.

„Who?" Could this girl get any more annoying? Just then I saw Loren looking my way.

„Excuse me." I said to the Adriana girl as I walked towards Loren. I pulled her in a tight embrace for a minute or two.

"Hey baby." I whispered in her ear. When I pulled back I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So this is who you were waiting for, the boring Loren Tate." I heard someone say, so I turned around. The blonde girl, Adriana, was standing there. I frowned. Before I could reply I heard Loren's angelic voice, in a superfake cheerful tone.

„Nice to see you to Adriana. I missed seeing you yesterday." I chuckled and smiled proudly, proud of how well Loren handled the situation. I wrapped my arm around Loren's waist And we walked away.

* * *

Loren and I walked into my penthouse, I was carrying way to many bags filled with food. "Wow, your place is beautiful." She stated. "The perks of being a rockstar." I replied.

She turned around.

"Wow, your piano." She said awestruck as she caressed the piano. I chuckled at the sight, it looked like Loren was in love with the piano. "You can play a song, if you want to." I said. She sat down on the pianobench and started playing. It sounded beautiful.

"Does it have words too?" I interrupted her. She nodded and started singing.

_They tell me it's nice this time of year,_

_Down on earth._

_But my head's been in the clouds,_

_I'm acting weird,_

_And lost for words._

_Falling like the stars,_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach._

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me,_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh._

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch,_

_But you're looking trough me._

_In the same room,_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are._

_It might as well be mars._

_Never been bound by gravity,_

_Well I am now._

_You have made a human out of me,_

_And pulled me down._

_Falling like the stars,_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something I can't reach._

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me,_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh._

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch,_

_ But you're looking trough me,_

_In the same room,_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are,_

_It might as well be mars._

_It might as well be mars._

_Might as well be another galaxy,_

_calling long distance from a star._

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me,_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh._

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch,_

_ But you're looking trough me,_

_In the same room,_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are,_

_It might as well be mars._

_Might as well be mars._

_It might as well be mars._

She finished by playing the last few chords. It was amazing, I still can't get over the fact that her voice was so amazingly beautiful. And her song was so pure. Right in that moment, I knew if Loren and I ever broke up – while we aren't exactly together officially. I would never forgive myself, because Loren was the most beautiful, honest and sweet girl, I've ever met.

"Was it that bad?" she asked, when I didn't say anything. I guess it was a bit weird I was just staring at her. I couldn't seem to get a word out of my mouth, so I just shook my head. She licked her lips. And I couldn't handle myself anymore. I rushed over to her and crashed my lips onto hers. I softly bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and I didn't waste a second, I automatically invaded her mouth with my tongue. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me. I slightly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my torso, while I supported her with my hands on her butt. Softly squeezing it. I walked over to the couch and layed her on it. Then I gently got on top of her, supporting myself by putting my hands on both sides of her head. She kissed me full force, and slipped her hand under my shirt. Her warm hand on my cold skin. It felt so good. I was completely turned on by now. I guess Loren felt my hardness too, cause she giggled. She moved her kisses down to my neck, and then she worked up to my jaw line. She started nibbling on my jawline. I moaned. Our make-outsession lowered her shirt a little, now I could see a part of her breasts, and a part of her bra. I kissed her on her mouth and slowly worked my way down, to her jawline, neck, until I reached her breasts. I sucked on the part of her breast that was showing. She moaned. I pulled away and looked at her. She had a hickey on her left breast. She was now marked as mine. I knew I had to stop it now, even though I didn't want to stop it. I knew Loren wasn't ready to go further. So I pulled away. We both sat up. And smiled at eachother.

* * *

We were sitting next to eachother, eating pastrami sandwiches. Loren eats a lot, for sure. I liked that in a girl, when she eats a lot. We talked about random stuff. God, I loved her.

„Why don't you stay over?" the words left my lips before I could overthink them.

"I would love to." Loren anwsered a little hesitant. „But?" I asked her. „But I have to work tomorrow morning." "I'll drop you off at work okay?" She nodded with a smile, and went to text her mom. This has been the best day in the 22 years that I have been on this earth.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyoneee! Thanks for your reviews, but I was still wondering if I should continue the story in JUST Eddie's POV. JUST Loren's POV. or BOTH their POV's? Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget, my social media is on my profile. Love you all! ^^. btw, this chap is a little boring. XOXO.**

**SYSLT: **Bowling Ball - Superchick

_"You need that boy_,

_Like a bowlingball_

_dropped on your head,_

_which means not at all." _

**Chapter 9**

**Loren's POV**

I was excited after I texted my mom. It was weird she let me stay over at Eddie's though. When I walked back into the living room, Eddie was sitting on the couch, his hair was wet. I was wondering why.

"Why is your hair wet." I asked him, curious. "I needed a cold shower." He said as he grinned at me, I realized he was taking in my appearance. I looked down and saw a hickey, you could only see half of it because my shirt covered the rest. "Perv." I said to him.

"Yes, but I am your perv, right?" He stated, with a pouty face. I giggled.

"Yes, you are my perv." I answered, and for the first time, in a long time I felt safe. I felt like I could finally let those guards down. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Eddie. He grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We need a cute picture together." He stated, while he shot a smile at me. He held the phone in front of us as he kissed my cheek. *Click.* He turned his head, and smiled in the camera. *Click.* He turned my head towards his and kissed me softly on the lips. *Click.* I deepened the kiss and he dropped his phone, while pulling me closer. I guess he didn't care, cause he didn't even bother to pick it up. He broke the intensifying kiss.

"So let's eat." He said, "Yes, I'm starving." He chuckled, and grabbed one of the backs of take out we had brought with us.

"Pastrami sandwiches, my favorite." I exclamed, smiling. Eddie chuckled at my happiness for sandwiches. We ate, and talked about a lot of things. Well until I got a text.

* * *

I was walking troiugh the halway in Mel's house. I reached her room, and opened the door. Mel was sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes were puffy, and red. She had been crying a lot. I walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. I held her close, as she started crying again. "shh." I tried to calm her down. When she calmed down, after about 20 minutes I tried talking to her.

"What happened Mel? You were not very clear in your text." I asked her, concerned. Worried, that it had to do something with her parents."

"Adam cheated on me." She muttered. She started crying again. I held her tight, while I muttered "Bastard." under my breath. I grabbed my songbook and wrote something down. Then I texted Eddie.

_Loren _- **Eddie**

_Hey Ed, I'll be at your place in about 3 hours. Mel's got boydrama, I need to cheer her up._

**Okay baby, I already miss you. I hope you'll cheer her up. She needs you, I guess. See you later xoxo.**

_I already miss you too. And she does. XOXO._

I started thinking, and wrote more down in my songbook. then I stood up and grabbed my purse. I got a chocolatebar out of it. and broke it in two pieces. I handed Mel one piece. And ate the other myself.

"Thank you for always being here for me, Lo." She said, with tears in her eyes. I started to get teary-eyed too.

"Always Mel, Always." I replied. "Thank you, for being such a great friend, Lo." she said to me.

"Thank you for making it easy for me to be a good friend." I said, as I wiped her tears away, "I wrote a song for you." I added, as I grabbed my songbook and started singing.

_Maybe he'll change  
Maybe things'll get better  
Maybe it would be nice  
If he wouldn't always put you down  
Maybe things'll work out  
But maybe they'll never..  
And I think you've given him  
The benefit of the doubt_

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

Maybe he'll change  
If you could be better  
But maybe it's not your fault  
He's checkin out the waitress now..  
But someday you'll change  
One day you're stronger  
And you will have changed enough  
And it's time to get out.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have too much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have to much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

__I sang the last word and Mel gave me a hug. "Thank you, Lo, thank you for everything." She whispered in my ear. We stayed like that for a while, until Mel fell asleep. I laid her back down on her back and grabbed my purse. I wrote a note to Mel, so she would know that I was heading to Eddie's again. I left her room and slowly closed the door behind me. Not noticing I was being watched.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I really need an anwser because otherwise I don't know how to continue this story. Loren's POV. Eddie's POV. Or both their POV's. thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter! :) oh, and I just got in a fight with my sister and I fight almost never , so I'm a little emotionally messed up and sad right now. So, that means that this chapter is a little over the top in emotions I think but nvm, I'm just gonna post it. **

**SYSLT:** Akon - Come Back To Me _(IDK, it's a terrible song, but the lyrics fit the chapter." _

_"Until you come back,_

_I can't breathe._

_Until you come back,_

_I got no reason."_

**Eddie's POV**

Loren's has been gone for a while, she was supposed to be back her 10 minutes ago. I started to get worried. What if something happened to her?

No.

I couldn't think that.

She was going to walk right trough that door. And nothing ever happened and she is fine, she'll probably laugh at me for being worried. She was going to walk trough that door any moment.

Hours passed, and I grew more worried. I had called Loren several times, and left dozens of messages. I texted her, I mailed her. I DM'ed her. She didn't pick up. Anwser or anything. I decided to call Mel. Maybe she just fell asleep or something while being with Mel.

**Mel **- _Eddie_

Beep Beep Beep

**Hello? **

_Mel?_

**Duh, you called to my phone, Eddie.**

_I'm sorry. Umm, is Loren with you?_

**No, I thought she was with you. She left my place a couple of hours ago. **

_I'm worried about her. I can't find her anywhere, she won't pick up her phone, she was supposed to be here already. And what if something happened to her. I-_

**Eddie - nothing happened, she's going to be fine, I know it. Just go over to Nora's, maybe she knows where Lo is.**

_Okay, thank you Mel. Bye._

**Bye.**

I took Mel's advice and went to Nora's house. When I got there, she opened the door, surprised. **[ I skipped from the first to the second chapter 3 weeks. in those 3 weeks, Nora and Eddie met eachother.]**

"Where's Loren? she told me she would be with you." Nora asked me.

"I don't know, she was with me. But Mel called, and she went to Mel's. She left Mel's a couple hours ago and I can't find her anywhere, Nora." I replied. I panicked, a tear fell down my cheek.

"Come in." Nora said, as she signaled me to walk trough the door. I entered the living room. Loren scent floating in the air. The thought of Loren made me happy and sad at the same time. I took a deep breath, and saw my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey, son." He said to me, a little careful."what exactly are you doing here?" I got nervous. Of course, I hadn't told my dad about Loren yet. Okay. Well, Here it goes.

"Uhm, Loren, Nora's daughter is my girlfriend, and I can't find her anywhere, she won't pick up her phone or text me back and I'm worried about her. She was supposed to be at my penthouse hours ago." I told my dad. He looked at me, I didn't know what to make out of the expression on his face.

"Oka-" My phone ringing cut him off. I gave him an appologetic look as I looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number calling me, I anwsered anyway.

"Hello?" I spoke, in an annoyed tone of voice. A sweet angelic voice replied, shock clearly audiable.

"E- Eddie?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Lo, Where are you? Are you okay? God, did something happen to you. If something happened to you I can't live with myself. Whose phone are you calling with?" I rambled on and on, until Loren cut me off.

"Eddie, I'm okay. I just got in a car accident and I'm calling with an officer's phone. They're looking at my car right now." She said, I was concerned. Nora and pops were giving me questioning glances, and I mouthed that I would tell them when I was done talking to Loren.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you have any pain?" I asked, I knew worry was evident in my voice, because she chuckled.

"My ribs just hurt a little, and I've got a small headache." She said. I sighed in relief, nothing serious.

"Okay, but we're going to see a doctor either way. Where are you, by the way? I want to go come and get you." I asked her.

"On the corner at addisonroad." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, see you baby." I told Loren before I hung up the phone. Nora and Pops still shot me questioning glances, so I filled them in. After that I got to adissonroad as fast as I could.

* * *

As soon as I arrived I got out of my car, and made my way trough all the people who were standing around the car accident. Loren caught my eye and as soon as I saw her I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her flinch.

"Did I hurt you baby?" I asked, as concern filled my voice. I saw her blink a few tears away, as she started to answer.

"No, it's okay. My ribs just hurt a little." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

"How did the accident happen?" I asked Loren, as I looked towards her completely crushed car. She started shaking and stuttering, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I- I was just driving, and then I wanted to stop but my brakes weren't working and then another car just crashed into me. I R-really wanted to stop." She started sobbing and I pulled her back in my embrace, being more careful this time. I whispered things in her ears like "Shh, everything's going to be okay baby." I rubbed her back, while she was shaking violently, she calmed down by my movements. I continued until an officer interuppted us.

"Mrs. Tate?" I slowly let go of Loren and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She turned to the officer as she turned to the officer. She slowly nodded and signaled him to continue, so he did.

"We took a look at your car, and we've come to the conclusion that the chords that control your brakes have been cut in pieces, probably with a knife or a pair of scissors, but it certainly wasn't an animal's work." I was in shock.

"S-so you mean someone, someone tried- tried to-" I choked out, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Duran, we think someone tried to kill Mrs. Tate"

**This took me so freaking long. I was stuck and when I finally finished writing I pushed a wrong button or something and deleted the whole thing so I had to start over again :'( **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. KISSES :***


	12. Chapter 11

**FIRST: A superduperbig shout-out to Darkheartrocker13 because she's been so amazingly kind and she keeps on reviewing, her stories are amazing, I should read them if I were you.**

**SECOND: A lot of people say they like a song because of the melody and/or the lyrics but I don't really get how they could say that, because I like a song if I connect with it, if I feel it, like the song speaks to me. I must sound like a psycho right now, but I probably don't like the too much poppiepopmusic because it doesn't speak to me, it isn't about anything. I've had a lot of struggle in the past with myself and I was very troubled, I hadn't spoken to my dad for 6 months and I didn't go to school for 4 months, almost 2 years ago and I listen a lot to what people call 'emo music' but it isn't really 'emo music' it's just music that describes situations some of us have been in, and I don't know if they do it in your country as well, but in my country they treat emos like they're crazy but they're just people, with another taste in music and clothing. I listen to party music too, just not the party music most of the other people listen to. I just wanted to say that, because a lot of people are being judged by their taste in music, or style, and I don't wanna upset anybody or anything, I just felt the need to get this off my chest. It's just my opinion, it's not that I think people who listen to extremely poppiemusic are bad, or the music in general (Almost all my friends listen to it.) but I just wanted to say this. WHATSOEVER THIS IS NOT MEANT OFFENSIVE FOR ANYBODY, I RESPECT EVERYBODY'S TASTE IN MUSIC, JUST LIKE YOU ALL RESPECT MINE :) It's just in RL people in my enviroment tend to taunt me with my taste in music and I really don't like that shit. I'm sorry for this rant. ~ enjoy!**

**SYSLT: **Alone Together - Fall Out Boy (_I personally love this song, I love Fall Out Boy too, they are amazing. Seriously, whatever mood you are in, you can always listen to Fall Out Boy, they have songs for every mood.)_

* * *

_"I don't know where you're going,_

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going,_

_but I don't think I'm coming home"_

**Loren's POV**

****I woke up in the middle of the night, I laid on top of something and I was wondering what it was, someone had his/her arms wrapped around me. By the feel it was a him. I turned around in his arms and saw I was lying on top of Eddie, on my couch. We probably fell asleep together and when my mom noticed she probably put a blanket over us. I still found it weird she approved of Eddie. I manoeuvred myself off Eddie without waking him up. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 3 AM. I tiptoed towards the door, I opened it, went outside, and closed it, sadly enough the door creaked. It didn't wake Eddie though. I walked towards my spot, not wanting to make a sound while starting the car. I hiked up the hill and wandered in the dark, until I felt my tree. I sat down under it, and let my thoughts consume me.

I thought about Eddie, mostly. W_hat if he would hurt me? What if I'm not pretty enough, compared to all those supermodels? I walked towards the edge of the hill. What if he just dumps me when something better comes along? What if I'm not skinny enough?_ What if... What if... What... and if, two harmless words, but when you put them together they will destroy your selfesteem. I looked down. _What if.. I would jump?_ Just jump, and leave the world behind me, leave everyone behind me. Leave my mom, leave Mel, leave Eddie. _Who are you kidding? Eddie never even cared. _Of course he cared. _No, you're worthless, and fat. _

I just stood on the edge, in conflict with myself. I shambled closer to the edge, until I couldn't move any further. It started to rain, and then it started to storm. I hadn't put any clothing over my purple tanktop, it stuck to my body because of the water. The thunder scared me, but I couldn't move. My jeans got wet and stuck to my body too, It itched. My hair stuck to my face and my makeup ran over my cheeks. A drop of dark water, that absorbed a part of my mascara dropped on my jeans. I saw it happening. _See, you're worthless, you even need to cover yourself in makeup to make Eddie notice you._ I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to jump. I got ready, until I heard a voice.

"LOREN!" the voice sounded relieved. I turned my head to see who it was. Eddie.

Fuck.

"Lo? Why are you standing on the edge?" He asked me, I started to sob. The adrenaline stopped pumping trough my body. It was now, that I realized how cold it actually was. Goosebumps started to break out on my skin. I shivered. Eddie slowly approached me. I observed the aproximating Eddie. He stopped when he was about 2 feet away from me. He slowly extended his hand. He put it on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. When I felt the warmth of his body, I clutched his jacket and held him as close as I could.

"Lo, everythings gonna be fine, just let me take you home." He slowly let go of me and took off his jacket, he wrapped it around me. And we started making our way to his car.

* * *

"Loren, you haven't talked to me all carride." Eddie stated as we arrived at my house. We both got out of the car. I tried to avoid eyecontact, but Eddie lifted my face with his hand and looked into my eyes. He pecked me on the cheek before opening the door. He closed the door behind us and lead me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me with him.

"Did you want to commit suicide?" Eddie asked me, wide-eyed. I swallowed, as a tear ran down my face. I nodded, without making a sound, holding my breath, waiting for him to walk out of that door, and never come back, but he didn't walk away, instead he pulled me in a deep embrace. When he let go of me , he spoke. "I'm always here for you, Loren, Always." He grabbed my guitar. "I wrote a song." he said before he started playing.

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_  
_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs_  
_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_You cut me off, I lost my track_  
_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_  
_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

_My heart is like a stallion_  
_They love it more when it's broken_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna?_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_  
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

_'Cause I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_  
_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_  
_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs_  
_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_My heart is like a stallion,_  
_They love it more when it's broken_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna?_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_  
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet, yeah_

_Yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs_  
_Say yeah_  
_Let's be alone together_  
_We could stay young forever_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_  
_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_  
_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

A small smile formed on my lips. "Let's be alone together." I whispered before I pulled him in a kiss. We stayed up the rest of that night. Talking to eachother, sharing stories. We were alone together.

**That was fun to write! If you wanna make sure I'm not an 80-year-old creep, you can visit my instagram, it's Heynoraisundead, I'm dutch but I obviously don't look dutch, that is because my dad is tunesian and my mom is german. I was in the UK a few weeks ago and everyone over there thought I was spanish, italian, or brazilian, it was weird but NO, I'M DUTCH :). If you wanna know what kind of person I am, just visit my tumblr and you will know enough haha :). .com **

**XOXO**


End file.
